


A Punk Rock Summer Interlude [Podfic]

by Sunquistadora



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Minor Drug and Alcohol Use, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post Season 2, amy hangs out with some nice older queer girls who aren't compulsive liars, hahaha I want so much better for her, people talking sense about bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy goes on tour with Pussy Explosion, getting a much-needed break from high school drama, and gaining a band-full of awesome mentors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Punk Rock Summer Interlude [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Punk Rock Summer Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153285) by [Sunquistadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunquistadora/pseuds/Sunquistadora). 



[MP3](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/APunkRockSummerInterlude.mp3) | [M4B](http://sunquistadora.parakaproductions.com/APunkRockSummerInterlude.m4b) | Duration: 00:37:01 | Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is Sleater-Kinney's The Fox.  
> Doing four voices was a challenge! Hopefully I did alright!


End file.
